


Death is Life

by EstelleDusk



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Gen, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Spoilers for 712
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-24
Updated: 2020-09-24
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:08:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26631874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EstelleDusk/pseuds/EstelleDusk
Summary: Between the fall of Faith and the rise of a dark king... Emori and Nelson have a brief moment to talk
Relationships: Nelson & Emori
Kudos: 5





	Death is Life

"I won't." This hadn’t been what he expected to be pulled away for. When Emori had come to him, he thought Indra was ready to discuss his punishment for joining with Nikki. It had been a little fast, but he had been sure that was because Indra would remember it was all her plan that got out of hand.

Emori sighed, turning to him and placing a hand on his arm. Comforting. Pleading. "Come on, Nelson. Your people still need you."

"It's Sachin, you were there." His voice was firm, but it didn’t raise a single notch. He has his name back. Even if his father had abandoned him, Sachin would keep his name close in his heart.

"Alright, Sachin." She allowed herself a moment of cheer, at least one good thing came out of this shitfest. Sachin had met his parents, and up until she grabbed him 5 minutes ago, he had been catching up with his mother, learning what he could about their family.

"And you mean  _ your _ people need me. The Children of Gabriel will follow our beliefs to the end, we won’t allow any more false gods to dictate us." He wouldn’t follow another false god, even a mortal one.

So much for friendly advice between groups, Emori thought. Sachin wasn't mincing words tonight.

"But your leader is missing, your people are divided, you can't even tell which of them you can still trust. But you trust that the Children of Gabriel will never bow to someone like the Primes again. And we won't." Oh, how he hoped they wouldn’t. But if his fellow Children knelt… he would allow it.

"Sachin… please, just take the knee for the moment. Only until Clarke comes back." She reached for his other arm, he gently pulled away completely.

"I need to speak with my people. Thank you, Emori, for telling me what happened, but I have to go." He had to warn them. He had to give them the option. He understood, really. Their lives had turned around so quickly. They were just as confused as he was, and if they chose to live, he would accept that.

"Sachin, wait!"

He shook his head and kept moving. What was it that his  _ real _ father had used to say?

Ah, right.

* * *

“Death… is life.”

He watched Sheidheda lift the gun, and he rallied behind his siblings already gone ahead of him.

**Author's Note:**

> its strange.... nothing popped up for Nelson/Sachin in the character list when I tried to type it in
> 
> do people not write about him?


End file.
